<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contest by V6ilill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575963">Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill'>V6ilill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reminiscing, major character death is only referenced, romance if you're packing shipping goggles, there's no actual dying involved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sole survivor says she isn't affected by alcohol. cait tries to prove her wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cait &amp; Female Sole Survivor, Cait &amp; Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570447">From One Cage To Another</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Johnson/pseuds/Bubonic_Johnson">Bubonic_Johnson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You remind me of an old friend,” said Vel over the third safe she decided to break bobby pins against “She was a real firecracker, you know. Good shot with a shotgun, hard-drinking party-girl - sound familiar?”</p><p>“It might,” Cait shrugged “But what I’m hearin’ right now are our lockpicks goin’ to waste.”</p><p>She cast a meaningful look at the woman. Vel, of course, failed to notice anything.</p><p>“I heard knowing when to fold ‘em is a sign of intelligence,” Cait continued making thinly-veiled suggestions “Mayhaps it’s time to end yer little ‘learnin’ experience’.”</p><p>“Mayhaps it is,” Vel sighed “It’s never a good sign when I begin reminiscing. But my old friend - she really was like you. Might’ve had an accent like yours too - I’m not sure though. I keep . . . forgetting.”</p><p>She laid her hands into her lap and hung her head, bobby pins left as they were.</p><p>“So you hang out with me to dull the ache?” Cait raised an eyebrow “To keep yerself from forgettin’?”</p><p>Vel shrugged. “I hang out with you because your last boss offered you to me,” she stated neutrally “But I didn’t realize how much you resemble my old friend until recently. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable to know this.”</p><p>“I’m more curious than anythin’,” Cait swallowed down irritation “So, how’d you meet her? And what’s her name, anyway?”</p><p>“I was bored and recovering from injury,” Vel reminisced in her usual tone of a dry, slightly bored academic. She took the bobby pins and tucked them into her purse. “So I went to the bar. There she was, drowning the sorrows of an unhappy life. After I listened to her troubles, she challenged me to a drinking contest. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the roof with the sun glaring into my eyes and a pair of sunglasses inexplicably tucked into my belt. But she said I didn’t win.”</p><p>“Can’t hold yet liquor, eh?” Cait guessed “Not that I expected anythin’ else from a nerd like you.”</p><p>“I have a sledgehammer, your argument is invalid,” Vel rattled off “But yes, I was quite easy to get drunk. However, that is no longer the case. Currently, it is impossible for alcohol to affect my brain.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever ye say, boss,” Cait shrugged and took the purse of lockpicks before Vel could decide on more practice “But it’s gettin’ late an’ we should be gettin’ back to town. By the way, it’s not a sledgehammer if it’s got rockets bolted on. That’s a super sledge, and it’s for nerds.”</p><p>Vel, surprisingly enough, agreed.</p><p>Later that day (well, that night), Cait and Vel happened to pass by the local inn.</p><p>“I bet ye just haven’t drunk enough to find out your limit,” Cait noted.</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Vel shrugged and took out her money bag.</p><p>“Raider bait,” Cait muttered at the sight of it, but the prospect of getting thoroughly hammered appealed to every instinct except the self-preservation one, and that last one had stopped working a while ago.</p><p>“Here’s one bottle to start with,” Vel began uncorking it “But given your vast life experience, I get the feeling we’ll be needing another soon.”</p><p>“Damn right, genius,” Cait nodded, taking a swig.</p><p>Vel immediately took out a robotics manual and began studiously examining it like the nerd she was. Cait bought another bottle. With such a hardened drinker as herself, ordering shots was a waste of time.</p><p>The second bottle was over in no time, although Vel was definitely paying more attention to the manual than whatever happened to be in her drink. Christ, hadn’t she ever heard of slipping a mickey?</p><p>Apparently not, as Cait found when she discreetly dipped a finger into Vel’s glass. Good thing she had a buddy to watch over her, huh?</p><p>The third bottle went down quite fast, even if Cait spilled a little due to her shaking hands. Eh, no bother. It’s not like she’d have to clean the table or something. Vel finished her manual and moved on to a scavenged comic book. Nerd.</p><p>“Heard ye say that was for the kiddies,” Cait pointed accusingly, head drooping to the side.</p><p>“I have to read it first. Can’t just give anything to them, you know,” Vel didn’t even turn her eyes from the pages “Read to admit defeat?”</p><p>“Naah, I can do more,” she faceplanted on the table and waved the server over. Vel winced, but said nothing.</p><p>Halfway through the fourth bottle, Vel had an epiphany.</p><p>“I just realized,” she stood from the table “That even if I can’t experience the neurological symptoms of alcohol consumption, I can certainly experience others . . . oh dear . . .”</p><p>She displayed an amazing feat of speed while navigating to the bathroom.</p><p>“More for me,” Cait smirked and emptied the bottle into her glass.</p><p>A bad idea, it turned out, as she soon joined her boss in the bathroom.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here,” Vel waved, wiping down her ugly mug with a napkin “Feeling your victory, are you?”</p><p>“It’s not like yer feelin’ any better,” said Cait and vomited. She had yet to find anyone who could outdrink her.</p><p>-</p><p>"So, were we betting on anything yesterday?" Vel asked, bouncing a duffel bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes," said Cait before she could realize they hadn't "We were bettin' that you'd stop breakin' all me bobby pins for . . . a month, 'least - no, make that two."</p><p>"I most certainly didn't bet on anything," the Sole Survivor thought.</p><p>"Very well," Vel agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>